Winter Solstice
by Astalavisbon
Summary: He's always gone. He's so mysterious and out of place. She wants to know why. But, when she finds out the answer, she's not sure if she should continue to love him or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** He's always gone. He's so mysterious and out of place. She wants to know why. But, when she finds out the answer, she's not sure if she should continue to love him or not.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is. :D

…

A young girl with pinkish hair stepped out of her house clad in green uniform and white shirt beneath it. She was humming with smile plastered to her beautiful face. Natsumi Hinata always loves to go to school. She looked forward to it every morning. Despite all boring subjects which teachers teach repeatedly everyday, the pink-haired girl doesn't seem to mind that much. After all, her school life was not bad what with she was good at some subjects at school -mostly in PE-. She also has many friends who also fangirling her.

Every people there seem just okay with her. Never once, either boy or girl, who dared to pick on her. Okay, maybe there was once. But, it had been a long time ago when she was in kindergarten. And knowing who Natsumi Hinata was, of course she beat the light out of those wanna-be thugs and made they didn't want to stay in the same town with her. Heck, they even regretted to live in the same universe. In the other words, her life was just perfect.

But, she was not excited to go to school because of that. The reason was everytime she went to school she had a chance to meet a certain silver-haired senior in Kissho High School. Well, actually that chance was pretty small -if we don't want to say rather impossible- since that certain senior, namely Saburo Mutsumi, hardly ever went there. But that was fine with her. A girl can hope. Even though the possibility no more than one percent, she would still wait for him. Beside, it's good to make her so passionate to go to school, right? No. She just tried to convince herself which sounds VERY inconvenient even to her inner-self.

"Morning, Natsumi!" suddenly someone hugged her from behind.

"Koyuki," called Natsumi, not surprised at all even though she was glomp from behind a little harshly since it was always happened in any possible events. "You look more cheerful today, something's up?"

"I can't wait till our Math lesson start!" Koyuki bounced up and down energetically.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Don't you remember? Our teacher said that if we succeed in this Physics test then we could skip the exam by the end of the year."

"He said so? Why couldn't I recall that?"

"Hmm… let's see," Koyuki pondered for a moment. "Probably because you spaced out, thinking about Saburo-senpai," said Koyuki, winked to her.

"WHAT? I never do that!" Natsumi blurted out, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Hahaha… yeah, I was just joking. No need to be so upset. Of course Natsumi-chan will never ever do that. You're mine after all. Hahaha!" Koyuki laughed, unaware that her jokes actually hit the spot.

After that, they continued their walks. Natsumi sighed in relief, silently thanked God for bringing her the oblivious Koyuki Azumaya as her fellow. Sometimes having somewhat dense friend has its own advantage. Though, suddenly something clicked on her mind. "So, you said that there is a Physics test today?"

"Yep! It's the first period. Isn't it exciting?"

Natsumi stopped walking abruptly.

"What's wrong, Natsumi-chan? You look pale."

"I-I totally f-forgot that… t-there was a test t-today," Natsumi was trembling.

"Eh, you did? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it! You're the mighty Natsumi-chan, you can conquer anything. This peasant's test will do no harm for you. You don't need to study it even the slightest!" claimed Koyuki with her oh-so-optimistic tone.

"Is that so?" asked Natsumi, uncertain with her friend's statement.

"Sure! You've beaten many aliens out there. So, Physics and Astronomy are such little matters," assured Koyuki. Even though, such fact actually didn't correlate to anything at all.

"Well, yeah I guess I could make it…"

"That's my Natsumi-chan!"

…

"Well, yeah I guess I could make it…" Natsumi sat on her chair stiffly, her sharp eyes looked at the object in front of her. "…in the worst way ever," –which just so happened to be her test result.-

"Don't be sad, you got 60 even though you didn't study, that's great. Look at mine, I got 70 when in fact I studied hard ever since the teacher told us," said one of her classmate, Satsuki.

"Yeah, I even did a meditation but the result is still disappointing."

"Koyuki, you passed the test."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry. Hahaha"

Natsumi sighed deeply. Her friends' encouragement didn't help anything to her. She was in bad mood and it didn't seem will change anytime soon. Koyuki, Satsuki, and Yayoi, they all passed the test. For god's sake, they left her alone. Not that she was not happy for them, but...

"Don't be depressed. You could make it up in the next exam. It will be held just before Christmas!" said the kunoichi with full of spirit.

Natsumi groaned.

"And that's why I'm very frustrated!"

…

"I'm home," said Natsumi as she entered her house gloomily.

"Welcome home, nee-chan," greeted her young brother, the one and only Fuyuki in Hinata residence. "Is something wrong?"

"Che, probably she just ate too much at school, de arimasu. Look at her stomach, it bulges out," said the green Keronian in the house, Sergeant Keroro, nonchalantly.

Twitch!

"Eh, Gunsou-san, I don't think it's best for you to…"

"Or maybe some boys peeped you in the shower and finally people find out that you're actually ugly-scary-ruthless-old witch."

Twitch!

"Gunsou-san…"

"Oh, wait. You're rude, cruel, loud, brash, act very unlady-like and have inhumane strength…" Keroro seem contemplated on something.

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"Gunsou-"

"I know, you got dumped by a boy. Mwahaha!"

"STUPID FROG!"

And that's how we know where the words of "Dies in One's Boots" came from.

…

"Stupid frog, idiot, insensitive frog. I should have him mutilated, pulled out his eyes, burnt on the stove, and give him to the cats instead of just kicked him out of windows. Grrr…" Natsumi grumbled in her room. Her moods had gotten worse since she got home, thanks to Keroro. "Just wait if he ever dares to show up in front of my face AGAIN, I will-"

Suddenly someone knocked the door, waking up the pink-haired girl from her reverie in which she tortured the Sergeant in many ways her wild imagination could ever think of.

"Nee-chan?" Fuyuki opened the door slightly.

"Oh, it's you. Come in, Fuyuki," told Natsumi. With that the younger sibling in Hinata came in.

"So, what's wrong, nee-chan? You seem like…have gotten bad mood today," asked Fuyuki, carefully choosing the right words.

"Nothing. It's just I got bad grades, nothing important. I'm just exaggerating," Natsumi laughed nervously.

"And, the problem is?"

"**The problem is…"** said her on top of lungs all of sudden, her expression changed 180 degrees before she went back to normal again, sort of. "… I should take the test again. And it just so happens to be on the day before Christmas…"

Fuyuki didn't say anything. Instead, he just listened to her sister as she continues.

"… I mean, what kind of people in their right mind will do that when Christmas eve come? Don't you think school will be closed? I bet he just doesn't have any friend to spend with in Christmas so he uses us to give vent to his miserable day…" Natsumi managed to say it in one breath.

"…And the worst is I actually have no idea what kind of lesson he gives is. I guess I have to prepare myself to take the test for the third time, ne? But I'm sure by the third time it wouldn't do any better than before. Sigh, it couldn't get any worse, could it?"

Fuyuki stared at her, trying to catch everything that she said to him.

"GAH, I HATE PHYSICS!"

There was silence in the room.

"You can always ask Saburo-senpai for help,"

Natsumi's head turned to her brother. "S-Saburo-senpai?"

Fuyuki nodded, "Of course, I think he would be willing to help. Don't you think so, nee-chan?"

"B-but…"

"Don't worry, He is a nice guy. I'm sure he wouldn't refuse to become your tutor," Fuyuki assured.

The idea of her crush became her tutor never crossed her mind before. To think of it, it wasn't a bad idea. It would help her to learn the lesson she had never understood. And most importantly, it could be made as the reason for her to spend a longer time with him. Hm, if she could play her cards well, perhaps…

"Thank you so much, Fuyuki! You're the best brother ever!" shouted Natsumi as she lunged to Fuyuki. She hugged him a little too tightly.

"It's n-nothing. I'm g-glad I can h-help," said Fuyuki as his oxygen was forced to get out of his lungs.

Natsumi released her hug, she smiled happily, "Tomorrow, I'll ask him!"

Fuyuki was happy for his sister. But, almost as if it was tradition –or curse-, everytime Hinata's family got a good idea how to live their life happily, something always got in their way. But, he wouldn't say anything to his sister. He didn't want to ruin her happiness although that happiness wouldn't last long. And in fact, it never did.

"Good luck, nee-chan."

And he said it with his whole heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You can always ask Saburo-senpai for help," _

_Natsumi's head turned to her brother. "S-Saburo-senpai?"_

_Fuyuki nodded, "Of course, I think he would be willing to help. Don't you think so, nee-chan?"_

"_B-but…"_

"_Don't worry, He is a nice guy. I'm sure he wouldn't refuse to become your tutor," Fuyuki assured._

000

"And that's why I need you, Giroro."

"No, why should I help you to find…h-him?"

"Come on, I can only count on you. Please, help me?"

"Urgh,"

Deep inside, Giroro was fighting with his inner-self about should he help Natsumi to find Kururu or not. He wanted to help Natsumi with everything he could do. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure if he would willingly have a business with his…friend. Especially, the yellow one.

"And why the hell is this related to that creepy odd mad scientist?"

"Because he lives with Saburo-senpai," cried Natsumi.

Just hearing the name came out from the pink-haired girl made Giroro's blood was boiling. He despised the name of his eternal love rival. It made him sick and wanted to vomit. He would never ever help her to find Saburo, that guy was just getting in the way between he and Natsumi's relationship. He was the cause why now he was in unrequited love. Curse that boy. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Corporal Giroro loathed all the things related to Mutsumi Saburo with his whole heart.

"Giroro, please help me?" begged Natsumi with puppy eyes.

The way Natsumi asked for his help made his heart melted. His will to refuse was weakened. He fought hard to keep his decision, but failed. Giroro blamed himself for his weakness. '_Damn those eyes._'

"Alright, I'll accompany you to his lab," Giroro sighed in defeat.

"Yay, thank you, Giroro," Natsumi grinned happily, made the already red Giroro blushed.

"I-It was nothing, really."

…

"And why exactly do you ask me? You can find him by yourself. You're his schoolmate."

"If I could find him on my own, I would never go through this bloody way to meet you!" Natsumi gritted her teeth.

"And you think I know?" asked Kururu with amused tone.

"Oh, shut it. Just tell us already if you know where he is or what!" Giroro was growing impatient.

"Hm, let's see…" pondered Kururu for a little too long, intentionally made both of his guests irritated. "I don't think I'll answer this for free now, do I?"

Natsumi and Giroro growled. They should have seen this coming. Kururu wasn't exactly the most generous creature in the world. Sadly, he was quite the opposite.

"So, what the hell do you want?" asked Natsumi as she folded her arms, trying to hold her rage from exploding.

"Kukuku," Kururu chuckled, it was clear he had been waiting for this. "It's simple, I just want to test some of my inventions on you. You volunteer to become my guinea pig, and I'll tell you where Saburo is. Fair enough, right?"

"Fair my butt."

"Then, say goodbye to your Saburo-senpai," said Kururu, turning his back to Giroro and Natsumi.

"W-wait, I agree!" shouted Natsumi without a second thought.

Giroro was very shocked to hear that. He couldn't imagine what kind of things Kururu would put her into if she agreed to become his guinea pig. She should have known Kururu enough to know what things possibly happened to her if she agreed to his offer. "Are you serious, Natsumi-chan?" asked Giroro with concern.

"Yes, if that's mean I could find Saburo-senpai, I would do it," answered Natsumi with no doubt in her eyes. She wouldn't change her choice.

Giroro looked at his crush. She held no fear to whatever she might face after she agreed to the agreement. The girl looked very brave and full of courage, reminding him why he liked her. Giroro closed his eyes and sighed.

"If that's what you want, I'll go with you too, Natsumi-chan," Giroro decided in serious tone. Natsumi was surprised to hear that.

"Giroro…"

"I cannot let a girl face the danger alone, can I?" said Giroro, doing heroic stance.

"Thank you so much," Natsumi smiled to her partner, made him blushed.

"Kukuku, so it's decided then. You can't take your words back,"

"You have my words," assured the corporal. His eyes were narrowed. Beside him, Natsumi nodded.

"That's good. It's nice to have you as my… business partners, kukuku," Kururu smirked, his glasses glinted michievously.

Natsumi and Giroro gulped. Deep down with fire in their heart, they embraced themselves, expecting the worst. They both silently screamed the same words for different purpose, '_Anything for love!'_

Kukukukukukukukukuku…

…

Fuyuki was cleaning the house while humming quietly. That day was holiday and he had nothing to do. What with most of the occupants of the house were out somewhere doing their business. His mother was working as usual, his sister… she said something to do with Saburo-senpai, perhaps asking him to become her tutor just like his suggestion.

The boy in grayish blue t-shirt smiled at the thought, he was happy he could help his sister to solve her problem. Giroro was out too, there was a big chance that he was gone together with his sister, looking out in case something bad happened. While Gunso, well… no one knew what he was doing. He probably was either looking for Gunpla or plotting something about 'Occupying the Pekopon'. The boy preferred the former. He was shivering a little, hoping that green Keronian wouldn't go too far with his plot if he did the latter. The blunette was lost in his thought when all of sudden the bell rang.

"Wait a minute," Fuyuki shouted as he ran to the door to greet the guest that came to his house. "Oh, Momoka-chan, morning," the young Hinata smiled to his guest.

The girl with azure hair was a little shocked to see who opened the door for her. Actually, she shouldn't be since that person was the reason why she came in the first place. But, just to see his smile was enough to make a Momoka Nishizawa faint. Almost.

"Good morning, Fuyuki-kun. I come to…just to pay a visit," Momoka laughed nervously, her face was reddened a bit. "Uhm, may I come in?"

"Sure, come in. It's nice to have company, everybody is out now so I'm alone," said Fuyuki as he let the Nishizawa's heiress enter the house and closed the door.

Momoka's ears perked up a bit hearing Fuyuki's words. "Alone? You mean now there is nobody in this house?"

"Yes."

"You mean Natsumi-senpai is not here?"

"No."

"Your mother?"

"No."

"Giroro-san?"

"No."

"Gunso-san?"

"No."

"Did Tama-chan come?"

"No."

"Kururu-san?"

"No."

"How about Mois-san?"

"No."

"Paul? Father? Aliens? Meteor? …Sheeps?"

Fuyuki sweatdropped.

"Momoka-chan, it's just only you and me in this house," answered Fuyuki patiently and innocently. Oh, how he had no idea how that statement could have another meaning to his female friend.

And she grinned evilly.

'_Freaking alone? Me and Fuyuki are freaking alone in this damn house! Should devise a plan for the "Getting Fuyuki Hinata Fall for The Ingenious One and Only Momoka Nishizawa" project immediately!_' Her brain then started to work for constructing the plans much faster than a NASA computer could calculate 1 + 1 = 2. No wonder in 0.332 nanoseconds she already made around 1.324 plans for herself.

"Er…Are you feeling okay, Momoka-chan?" asked Fuyuki in concern.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Why shouldn't I?" answered Momoka a little too quickly. She laughed nervously that the blue-haired boy looked at her like she had hit her head or something. She coughed, "So, what are you doing?"

"Me? I'm cleaning the house so by the time everyone comes home, they'll feel comfortable."

"Can I clean it too?"

"I'm not sure if I should bother you by doing such task," said Fuyuki uncertainly. He wasn't the type of a person that would take the advantages of the other's kindness. As long as he could do it by himself, he would do it. Well, unlike a certain lazy green frog…

"No, it's fine, really. I have nothing to do here anyways. This would be fun."

"Well, if that's what you want then alright. Thank you very much, it would help me a lot," thanked Fuyuki with his most sincere smile.

"Not at all. I'm glad I can help," she responded meekly.

Unbeknownst to the teen boy, the girl's darker side chuckled sadistically, wrote on something.

"Plan A step 1. Check."

…

Meanwhile, back to the laboratory where Kururu, Giroro, and our main heroine in the story were doing something. More precisely, Kururu was working with his experiments while the other two were just watching for the sake of it.

"So, what on earth is that?" asked Natsumi, looking bored.

"Shut up. A guinea pig doesn't talk," snapped the scientist as he continued doing his work VERY seriously.

Natsumi twitched. That alien absolutely just went all high and mighty after she accepted to be his experiment object. The girl really wanted to strangle and choke him to the death right here and now. Right, as if she could do that. Natsumi wasn't able to kill that frog since she needed him to know where Saburo is. So instead, she just sulked.

"Done," announced Kururu with satisfied. Giroro and Natsumi popped their head in front of the scientist to take a look closer to his invention. On the table, laid a slim thing like a paper. It had white color with some wires around and a digital-clock-like thing on the top of it all. It was just…weird.

"What is it?"

"This is the ultimate weapon of mine. A masterpiece." said Kururu in awe for his own creation. "I've made up my own bomb that holds a power much bigger than nuclear. Three times the nuclear for the exact."

"More powerful than nuclear?" asked Natsumi with wide eyes.

"Yes," Kururu smirked.

"If that bomb exploded that means…" the pinkette shivered at the thought how the earth would be destroyed just because of that tiny thing.

"Why on earth you make such thing, anyway?" growled Giroro in annoyance.

"Just in case… kukukukuku."

"In case?"

"In case."

Then he decided not to ask Kururu any further about his motivation. But suddenly, something hit his head.

"Wait, when you say to make me and Natsumi become your guinea pigs, do you mean we're gonna be used to test that… s*it?" outraged the corporal. "IT'S UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Of course not, idiot. As much as I want you to die, I won't stain my own masterpiece with your dirty blood. I will need you for my duller weapon just for your information," Giroro twitched, he had no idea whether he should be grateful or taunted by the statement.

"What's that called?" asked Giroro, felt both curious and annoyed at the same time.

"The name is made of an amount of complex jumbled words that would be complicated to spell let alone to absorb the words into your small brain and I don't want to waste my time to teach you how to say it outloud," explained Kururu arrogantly.

"And that would be…?"

"I haven't decided the name. Yet," answered Kururu, his expression still didn't change.

"Yeah, right. That's very complicated," responded Natsumi with sarcasm.

"Now, off to work. You two, follow me," ordered Kururu to Natsumi and Giroro.

"What are we going to do?" asked Natsumi with anxiety.

"Oh, not much. But I'm sure it's gonna be fun for you."

Natsumi and Giroro only looked to each other, felt confused and yet afraid.

Kukukukukukukuku! Kukukukukukukukuku…

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, for the short chapter , late update, no SabuNatsu, and all. I know I'm suck. Ugh, I guess by now not even one person read it. This actually has been done long ago but I intend to make it longer than this that I put off my intention. However, it seems as the time goes by I find it hard to have time to expand this chapter since my life has been so busy these months. So, I decided to just post it like this. I'm really sorry. But holiday is getting close, I hope I can give something better than this later. :D**

"_What are we going to do?" asked Natsumi with anxiety._

"_Oh, not much. But I'm sure it's gonna be fun for you."_

_Natsumi and Giroro only looked to each other, felt confused and yet afraid._

_Kukukukukukukuku! Kukukukukukukukuku…_

000

Momoka Nishizawa was tired. Really, really tired. She was tired and exhausted. The girl had been cleaning the entire two-story house. She had swept the floor, dusted the furniture, and even cleaned the bathroom. She wasn't a trained maid, for god's sake! She was a daughter of the owner of The Nishizawa Group, the next ruler on the earth! But no, that was not exactly what made her feel drained. She was quite happy to be able to do all the chores. What made it even better was she did it with her crush and nobody was home. She could pretend that she and her husband were doing things together on holiday. That was not a bad picture to imagine.

What made her grumpy actually was none of her plan was working. She had pretended falling from the ladder, slipped on the floor, locked in the room, anything to gain the attention from the boy. But all of it was totally failed. In fact, it just made her look like a klutz in front of him, or so she thought. Now that they finished their activity and was sitting on the couch in the living room, Momoka would once again go with the last effort of her plan. And this time, it has gotta be succeeded or else. So here she is, making her move again.

"Uhm, Fuyuki-kun?" called Momoka as she was getting closer to the said boy slowly.

Fuyuki that had no clue what was going on turned his head to the girl beside him and smiled, "What is it?"

But before Momoka had the chance to said something, Fuyuki spoke again. "Ah, I forgot to bring you a drink. Wait a second, I will go to the kitchen to get you something."

"No... that's not what i me-.. wait... Fuyuk-" trailed Momoka. But, it was too late. Fuyuki had disappeared into the kitchen to get the both of them some drinks. While waiting, the azure-haired girl fiddled nervously.

"Sorry, Momoka-chan. Here is your drink," said Fuyuki when gave her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Momoka took the glass nervously.

"So, what are you going to say?" asked Fuyuki as he sat beside Momoka.

'_This is the last chance. I've gotta do it. Come on Momoka it's easy, just say it!'_ Momoka encouraged herself.

"Well, you see we have cleaned the house. You have nothing to do after this, don't you?"

" I guess so."

'_Great! Okay, Momoka. One more step and Fuyuki will belong to..."_

" So, I have an idea. How about now we go out an-"

"Good morning!"

"WHOA!"

A high-pitched voice startled the two kids, made them both almost jump from the couch in surprised.

"Koyuki-san, what are you doing here? And, how did you come in?" asked Fuyuki to the said girl who was hanging on the ceiling right now.

"Of course I can. I'm a ninja after all," Koyuki chirped. Yeah, that explained why she could come in but not why she came in without asking the permission in the first place. However, Fuyuki decided not to bring the topic any further.

'_Grrr... that girl ruined my future! She's so gonna __**die**__!_' shouted the inner dark Momoka.

"Anyway, I'm here to see Natsumi-chan. Is she here?" asked Koyuki, being oblivious as always.

"Nee-chan? No, I haven't seen her since this morning,"

"Where did she go?"

"I have no idea either. She didn't tell me anything."

"Well, if she just disappeared like that, it could be one thing," said another voice silently from the dark corner, that belongs to none other than Dororo.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that she's been kidnapped," assumed Dororo, just like a detective.

Koyuki jumped in panic hearing Dororo's statement."Oh, that's bad! What should we do?"

Fuyuki sweatdropped. "I think that's not the case. She's just walking outside."

"No, that's not it. Recently, Kururu has become suspicious."

Silent.

"Okay, more suspicious than usual," finally added Dororo.

"And what's the information that you get?" asked Koyuki, who had been calmed a little and became more serious.

"I'm afraid none. But I'm sure it has something to do with his invention."

"You mean, he used his experiment towards my sister?"

"I have no idea. But nonetheless I suggest to find him first if you want to know what's happened to Natsumi," answered Dororo thoughtfully.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's save Natsumi-chan from the crazy geek!" beamed Koyuki while practically dragging Dororo by his feet to the outside of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you read, please notice this. In my country, Keroro is called Gunsou by some people while the others call him Sergeant. Aand, the other weirdness. That's why I prefer original than the dub, ugh. So, sorry if you think it's inconsistent but I prefer it this way since that's how I usually watch. :D**

**000**

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's save Natsumi-chan from the crazy geek!" beamed Koyuki while practically dragging Dororo by his feet to the outside of the house.

Momoka and Fuyuki who was still trying to process what the hell was going on looking at each other before they finally decided to follow the ninjas. Hopefully these all circumstances were not a sign of something chaos about to ensue, so did Fuyuki thought.

...

"What?" yelled a red frog and pink-haired girl, none other than Giroro and Natsumi.

"There's no way in the hell I will do it."

"Well, you have to."

"No!"

"You do remember our contract in the first place, right? You're the one who asking for it."

"Ugh."

"You're using us."

"I thought I've made it clear before I even agree to help you, Corporal?"

"There's no way I lend my brain for you!"

"Meh, as if you could use it very well on your own. Trust me, Natsumi, if you give it to me, it can be used to its maximum function efficiently. Kukuku..."

"..."

"And that's why I won't give mine to you!"

"Listen, you piece of meat, we don't have time to play right now. Stop messing around!" threatened Giroro who had lost his patient gradually.

"We can get it done quickly if she just does what I told her. Anyway, what are you doing here, Corporal? It's not like this is your business," Kururu smirked triumphantly as he knew he's hitting the point by the look on Giroro's face.

"Well, I-I'm here to accompany her since she** is **the one who asking for my help."

"Well, she's here. Your job is finished. Get lost."

"Why, y-"

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way," commented Kururu nonchalantly as he turned his back on Giroro, intend to make him more upset than he already was.

"Oh, and Natsumi, just do what I've told. Our experiment is watched by the big boss."

"Big boss?"

All of sudden, Natsumi was trapped on an electrical cage and she was bound to the wall. Just then, a giant window with curtain (that noone even noticed before) on the second floor was opened, revealing a certain frog who had been the cause of girl's misery quite long.

"Stupid frog!"

"Sergeant, what the hell are you doing?"

Cladded in clothes like a yakuza wears, the Sergeant from Pekopon chuckled. "Fufufu. Finally, the day has come. We will rule this planet in no time, de arimasu. Fufufu..."

"Gunsou, you're amazing, desu."

"Uncle, you're great as always!"

"Of course I am. My plan is always brilliant. Now, let's execute our plan. Take her brain out so we could know the secret of these earthlings and become the lord on this planet, de arimasu. Fufufu..."

"What are you thinking you are doing? Wait till I get out of here, you're SO dead!" cried Natsumi.

Sergeant frog walked closer to the cage with smug expression, "Isn't it clear what I've said before? I want your brain. People like you should have data about human's weaknesses. We intend to use it so we can take down this planet right away, de arimasu."

"You're sick!" yelled Giroro.

"Thank you for your compliment. Now, Don't waste our time. Take out her brain."

"With my pleasure," Kururu bowed to his leader. "Kukuku..."

Natsumi felt panic even more than before. She felt her chest thumped loudly. 'They can't be serious as always, can they?'

"Don't worry, it will do no harm. After we're done, I will give it back to you. Kukuku..." Kururu chuckled seeing the girl tried to struggle. He reached Natsumi slowly with his tool but in the mid way, a kunai flung to his direction, made him stop.

"There's no way we will let you!" yelled a voice.

"Who's that?"

"You wouldn't know who I am, I'm a ninja."

'Koyuki-chan.' Everyone in the laboratory sweat-dropped while had the same thought.

"Tama-chan, what are you doing here? Go back home,"

"Gasp, it's Momo-chi, desu."

"Nee-chan!"

"Ah, thank goodnes Fuyuki, you're here. Help me get out of here!"

While the sign of chaos was about to ensue, all of sudden a figure appeared behind Keroro's back mysteriously.

"Gunsou," a depressed yet slow voice behind him made the Sergeant flinched. "You forget to include me in your plan. Again."

"Oops. I kinda...well, forgot. Haha. Sorry,"answered Keroro while scratching his head awkwardly.

"You don't seem to feel sorry at all," mumbled Dororo, more likely to himself. Feeling depressed since he was left out for the umpteenth time.

"Natsumi-chan, don't worry we are going to help you!" cried Koyuki, running to where Natsumi was trapped together. But, she was stopped by two figures before her.

"As if we will let you ruin Gunsou's plan, desu."

"Tama-chi, Mois-san..."

"I-i'm sorry everyone, b-but... I-I cannot let my Uncle... disappointed," stuttered Mois, looked hesitant with what she was doing right now.

"Back off, Mois-chan. Or I have to defeat you first," warned Koyuki.

"Because of that," she continued as she gripped her so-called weapon tighter, ignoring the warning from Koyuki. "Anyone who dares get in his way shall meet their end!"

Mois swung her magical weapon with all of her might, "This is for you, Uncle!"

Keroro who heard his name was mentioned, turned toward the girl who did it and...

"MOIS, DON'T DO THAT, DE ARIMAAASU!"

Too late.


	5. Chapter 5

"MOIS, DON'T DO THAT, DE ARIMAAASU!"

Too late.

KABOOM!

The laboratory was filled by smoke and particles from the explosion. Everyone stood on their place for a while since noone can see the surrounding. When the smoke was clear, before them there was a hole. But, thank goodness, it was just a small hole. Not bigger than a hole that you found when you play golf. That was weird. But then again, nothing was normal when you hanged out with some aliens.

"Ahaha... don't worry, Uncle. I've learned to control my power so it won't destroy this place like the way it did before," beamed Angol Mois as if she was talking about her cooking experience and promise not to burn food anymore in the kitchen.

"That... was...close," Fuyuki paled. "Good to know I'm still alive."

"So do I," said Dororo beside him.

Click.

"Errr... what is that?" asked Momoka, apparently to noone as she pointed to a device that fell onto the floor.

"_15 Minutes left before Earth destruction."_

"What? What the hell is that, de arimasu?" asked Keroro as he grabbed Kururu's neck.

"That's my new invention, Sergeant. That's what we call 'bomb'. It must have been activated when it fell. Kukuku..." answered Kururu, unpeturbed by the situation he was in right now.

"But, we haven't prepared anything yet, de arimasu. We're gonna die too!" Keroro panicked. He shook Kururu frantically.

"No need to be panicked. We just need to push the 'OFF' button on the bomb remote and it will stop."

"Oh, good," said Keroro in relief. "Now do it."

"The problem is..." said Kururu while rubbed his chin. He stopped for a moment as if to stress his words. "... I forgot where the remote is."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you waiting for, dammit? Hurry find the remote!" shouted Natsumi from the cage.

"Copy that, Natsumi-chan," responded Koyuki as everone ran and she jumped to the air to begin the search together with the others.

The main room in laboratory was silent all of sudden, leaving Natsumi alone in the cage.

"Hey, don't forget me!" cried Natsumi. But, no one answered.

...

"Where should we start to search?" asked Giroro while they all were running like there was no tomorrow. Well, if they didn't find the remote soon, it is.

"I think it's better if we go to separated way," suggested Fuyuki.

"Good idea,"

"Fuyuki-kun, I'll go with you."

"_13 minutes before Earth destruction."_

"Uwaa... hurry!" with that, all of them go to separated way in the huge laboratory spontaneously without notice who's going with who. But the order was like this, Fuyuki with Momoka, Koyuki with Dororo, Kururu and Giroro with Mois, while Keroro went together with Tamama.

...

It was only a couple of minutes but it seemed like forever for our beloved anti-hero, none other than Keroro. Now, he and Tamama were searching for the remote in a giant trash can that full of ,well, trash.

"Private Tamama, why do we need to search that thing here? Can't we do this in a more comfortable place? Kitchen for example," whinned the Sergeant.

"No way, the most important thing usually is hidden in the unexpected place. So this is the perfect place to start, desu," explained Tamama enthusiastically.

"I think that makes sense, de arimasu," muttered Keroro to himself. They continued to dig the trash to find what they were looking for when Keroro accidentally stepped on something. Curiously, he digged through the trash to find out what thing he had stepped on. His eyes were shimmering in delight as he found out what that thing was.

...

"Kyaaa, I found it, de arimasu! I found it!"

The voice was so loud that it could be heard in entire building. That made the others who had been looking for the remote thing stopped and eventually ran to the source of the voice.

"Gunsou, you've found it?" asked Fuyuki, not caring he almost lost his breath because of running.

"Yep, yep, I'm so lucky. Thanks, Tamama. You're right, the most important thing is hidden in the unexpected place," thanked Keroro while patting the Private's head.

"Uh-oh, it's nothing, Gunsou," answered Tamama, flustered.

"So, where is it?" asked Giroro.

"Tada!"

"..."

"It's..."

"Oh, my..."

"..."

"Gunsou-san..."

"..."

"..."

"You idiot!" Giroro tackled his Sergeant's head. "Why on earth you picked **that **thing?"

"But, this is limited edition Gunpla and I just can't leave him alone," pouted Keroro.

Giroro had lost his temper by now. He kicked Keroro once again on the face, unaffected by the expression that Keroro made. "You're useless Sergeant! We'll get killed!"

"_8 minutes left before Earth destruction."_

"Hiyaa... it's 8 minutes left. What should we do?" asked Mois frantically.

"There are still 8 minute, don't give up," shouted Koyuki.

"Yeah!"

And they continued their search.

...

The sounds of the footsteps that running were heard through the other side of room where Natsumi was abandoned still bounded to the wall in the electrical cage. In that room, she could hear the entire conversation before.

"That idiot frog..." said Natsumi through her teeth.

"Bah, I don't trust them to do it on their own. I cannot just sit here and counted on them. I have to do something,"

With all of her might, she tried once again to free herself. At first, it seemed no use but slowly there were cracks on the wall which was the sign her effort was going to be succeed. After she was free, she picked up the kunai that Koyuki had thrown before and flung it to the computer, effectively shut it down and deactivated the cage.

"I have to quick," said Natsumi, leaving the room.

...

They had been looking for it everywhere even the neighborhood. But, they still hadn't found anything except the gunpla that Keroro found. Right now, they were on the outside of laboratory.

"Hey," yelled Natsumi who was running toward them. "Have found it?"

"I don't know where should I looking for it anymore. I've been doing it everywhere and there's none," said Momoka.

"Me neither," said Fuyuki.

"I have to admit you're right," Koyuki frowned. "But we can't stop. The world's fate is on our hand."

Usually, the others would have sweatdropped hearing such exaggerating statement. But, in a situation like this no one denied that it was true.

"_4 minutes left before Earth destruction."_

"4 minutes! We're gonna dead," cried Keroro. "And there are still many gundams that I don't have."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey, wait," said Fuyuki like he figured out something. "We've been this far from the laboratory but why do we still hear that warning?"

"You're right," pondered Dororo who glanced to Kururu's direction. The others followed his action. "Maybe..."

As if the latter know what Dororo means, he dug his back.

"Oh, seems like I keep it on my pocket all this time. Kukuku, my bad," Kururu chuckled like it was nothing. He then pulled out the remote that looked like a piece of paper.

"You jerk!"

"After what we've been through, that thing was behind your butt? Great," muttered Giroro.

Kururu just ignored the comments, "Ok, just push this button and..." But before he pushed the 'OFF' button, the wind blowed away the remote.

"Crap."

"Gah, it's your fault. Why do you have to make it like a paper?" screamed Natsumi.

"So that it would be easier to put in your pocket," answered Kururu nonchalantly.

"We must chase the remote quickly," told Momoka. The remote was blown slowly get farther from them.

"_2 minutes left before Earth destruction."_

"Come on!" shouted Mois while running. The others followed her behind.

"Just for your information," Kururu started, made the others stopped on their track. "This device is so sensitive. One scratch on the surface and the bomb will exploded."

"Good news," said Natsumi, full of sarcasm, while running.

"Good luck, then," said Kururu, seeing all the gang chased his remote from afar. Noone was sure whether he really meant his words or not.

...

They tried over and over to reach the paper-alike remote but fail. They all jumped and climbed the tree then fell many times, not caring if people looked at them like lunatics. But the remote was just getting farther and out of reach. Moreover, they started to feel tired. At this rate, it was impossible to get it back to their hands.

"_15 seconds left_ _before Earth destruction."_

"Damn, it can't be helped," Natsumi grumbled while trying to catch her breath. Then, she took a stance like a football player and ran with the speed of light. She jumped from tree to tree easily like it was nothing. In a matter of seconds, she got closer to the flying remote. When the paper –remote- was on her reach, she extends her hand and jumped as far away as she can. She almost looked like flying which was amazing for a teen human like her, really. The rests were running behind her.

_10_

"Come on, nee-chan,"

_9_

"Natsumi-chan, we're counting on you."

_8_

"Natsumi-dono!"

_7_

Natsumi almost grabbed the remote. Unfortunately, in the mid air she lost her momentum and fall not so gracefully toward the ground.

"Wha-"

_6_

"Gyaaa!"

_5_

"Gasp."

_4_

They didn't prepare themselves for the unexpected accident. Consequently, they can't stop their tracks on time that it made them all stumbled and fell like a domino with Natsumi on the bottom.

_3_

"It's the end," Fuyuki felt dejected.

_2_

"For the first time, I miss my father," whispered Momoka.

_1_

"This is the worst way to die. Ever," grumbled Natsumi while clenched her fist tightly. She closed her eyes, waiting ro the worse about to happen.

"Is it over?"

_0_

POOF!

'_Great, now the bomb has exploded. That's it. That's the sound. Poof._' Said Natsumi in her heart waiting someone escorted her to heaven when she realized something. '_Wait, 'poof'?_'

A pair of short feet walked slowly toward the pile of human/alien. It passed them and stopped right in front of the device.

"Looks like my invention didn't work. I'll try to fix it, kukukuku~," said him while picking up the device and came back to his laboratory, ignoring all of his friends' states that was as hard as a rock since they're too shocked to hear his words.

Hearing that, Natsumi was beyond flustered in anger. "T-that frog, he tricked us! Wait till I, I-"

"Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi –still laying on the ground-, looked up to see the owner of the voice which caught her in surprise.

"Saburo-senpai?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-i...?"

"It seems you all are having fun. How unlucky I am. If I had known you were here, I would have left the store sooner," Saburo frowned while showing his grocery bag.

"Store?"

"Yeah, I was in the store to buy everything I need for dinner.—Hey, are you alright?"

"Saburo-senpai?" called Natsumi slowly with gloomy face. Her bangs cover her face that it almost made her look creepy.

"Yeah?"

"Would you... would you be my tutor for my test?"

"Sure. I'm glad I can help," he smiled.

"Good," with that, she passed out.

Between her consciousness, in her mind, she cried on the dark corner.

'_If only I'd known, it would've been this easy._'


	6. Chapter 6

**Fine, excuse is lame. But I guess I will only update at least twice a years when holidays come. And I cannot give you long chapter since I have works too even on holidays. Guess writing is not my best forte, huh? Yeah, I'm busy, thanks to great people that always surround me, they make me feel I will be left out if I don't study harder than what I've been doing. They're such a bunch of imbalance guys *sigh* However, regardless all things I have to do, I will finish this story. Because I've promised. I will continue it even when I died.**

**Ok, that's scary.**

**Off to the story!**

_000_

"_Saburo-senpai?" called Natsumi slowly with gloomy face. Her bangs cover her face that it almost made her look creepy._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Would you... would you be my tutor for my test?"_

"_Sure. I'm glad I can help," he smiled._

"_Good," with that, she passed out._

_Between her consciousness, in her mind, she cried on the dark corner._

'_If only I'd known, it would've been this easy.'_

000

Today for Natsumi the time went so fast. It almost seemed that the day had skipped to afternoon. Nothing special happened that day. Mostly, the time was spent by Natsumi for brooding. She absentmindedly put her things on her bag. The memory of yesterday's event was still fresh in her mind. She remembered all too well what had happened that day and her grudge against Kururu was still there. That mad alien had successfully turned her weekend into somehow a very tiring day if not a nightmare.

But what she was so anxious about was not that. Thinking how she could torture the scientist in many ways was not the reason that she was walking absent-mindedly right now but rather because she couldn't remember if she did ask Saburo-senpai to teach her or not. She remembered faintly that she had asked him but she didn't quite catch his answer and the rest. By the time he answered, everything was blurred and she nearly passed out.

Did he answer 'yes'? Will he really come? Those questions were revolving around her head for quite some times now.

Does he remember what he had promised? Are we really going to study together? Did I even ask him in the first place?

"Natsumi ~!" cried a girl who all of sudden attacked Natsumi with her crushing hug.

"Eh, Satsuki?" Natsumi caught off guard, thanks to her friend's strong arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh why, why, life is so cruuueel?" the said girl was weeping on Natsumi shoulder dramatically. Making her uniform soaked wet. Satsuki hugged her very hard that she can't move. All she could do was standing still, clueless to what was going on.

"Live with it, Satsuki-chan. Crying won't resolve anything," said Yayoi who eventually joined the other two.

"But, he doesn't have to be so mean! I mean, seriously, I have no intentions to dedicate my life to… **these**!" whined Satsuki while they continued walking.

"Hey, hey, what's going on? I have no idea what you two are talking about," said Natsumi, feeling lost at the two's quibbling.

"Don't you remember what Kaoru-sensei said before?"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_The glasses man in the late his thirties sighed desperately and rubbed his temples. He took a look to his students in front of him one by one, from corner to corner. Everyone was silent. But not because of they were paying attention to a man that was standing in front of them. Their silence was simply because they had nothing better to do. Some of them had their head over the clouds, some people looked like they would fall asleep anytime soon, some people looked at the clock sharply – as if the clock would burn with their eyes- hoping it would move faster if they keep staring at it, and the rest was simply looked absent-minded. The teacher seemed to know this that he sighed again. It can't be helped. It was a usual sight when it came to the last period of school. But still…_

_The said teacher took a deep breath before he coughed a little to get his students' attention._

"_It seemed the previous test was too hard for you, wasn't it?"_

_All of sudden the class was filled with many kind of responds, all that came to the conclusion that it __**is**__ like a hell._

"_I've figured…" The class fell into silent again. "… that you maybe not understand enough what we've learned in this lesson so I'm thinking to…" No one dared to talk. "…to actually make up the test again. Not just for those who failed the test but for all of you."_

_It provoked the crowd once again. Much disapproval came out from the students but those didn't seem to waver the teacher. "Listen, if you have passed the test with your own ability, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you."_

_Just when the teacher finished his words, the bell rang._

"_All right class, it's the end for today. Don't forget to study for our make-up test."_

_._

_._

_._

"Oh, yes. I remember," Natsumi flinched. She did hear it faintly."It's a surprising news, indeed."

"Can you believe it?" whined Satsuki with teary eyes. "After what I've been going through, I have to face it? Again?"

"Yeah, it's troublesome," Yayoi sighed "And here I thought I would have nice days until Christmas." Suddenly, Yayoi halted her steps.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we study together?"

"You're right, it should be fun!" responded Satsuki enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah we can rent DVD and have pajama's party. We can talk together all night, that should be fun!" said Yayoi dreamily.

"I thought you want to invite us to study or what?"

"Hehe, I mean after we study of course."

"Geez, you're helpless."

"How about you, Natsumi-chan? Do you wanna come?"

The pink-haired girl jumped a little and turned to her friends, "I…don't know."

"Come on, Natsumi-chan. It will be fun," begged Yayoi.

"Yeah, let's study together."

"Uhm, I..." said Natsumi, felt quite unsure with what she was going to said. "... actually I've promised someone that I will study together with him."

"EH? WHO? Is he your crush?" asked Satsuki loudly.

Natsumi flustered and the stares from people around them in front of the school just made things worse for her. "No way! I have no crush, Satsuki!" yelled Natsumi with reddened face.

"Then who?"

"Well, you see... it's, uhm, h-he is..."

"Natsumi-chan?" a mild voice startled the three little girls.

"S-Saburo-senpai?" Natsumi squeaked while her friends were staring him.

"Ready to go home, Natsumi-chan?" asked Saburo while approaching the pink-haired girl.

"Huh? Why are you here?" Natsumi confused, not believing what she saw.

The older male just chuckled, "Do you forget? You said you want to study with me remember?"

Natsumi's face couldn't be any redder. She thought her heart was going to be exploded. Her crush was waiting for her to go home together. Things that she thought will only exist in her dreams. It was almost as if he is... her boyfriend.

"Of course I don't," Natsumi laughed. "Well, I think we should go now. Bye Satsuki-chan, Yayoi-chan, see you tomorrow!" said Natsumi while running to the school gate.

Saburo turned his head to Natsumi's friend and bid them goodbye, leaving them standing still.

...

Even after Saburo and Natsumi were out of sight, Satsuki and Yayoi were still staring at the direction where they had gone earlier. They still didn't believe at the turns of event.

"Oh, my. So Natsumi was hanging out with Saburo-senpai..." mused Yayoi.

"Are you silly? No frigging way Natsumi would like a delinquent like that. Maybe they make a certain aggreement, peace treaty for example,"said Satsuki while folding her arms.

"I guess you're right," Yayoi pondered.

"Hmph, I wonder what Saburo-senpai is up to..."

**000**


End file.
